


Your Dream Is My Dream

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [85]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil touched Gwen’s arm, Gwen looked up sadly.





	Your Dream Is My Dream

Sybil touched Gwen’s arm, Gwen looked up sadly.   
“Forgive me, m’lady, but you don't get it. You're brought up to think it's all within your grasp, that if you want something enough it will come to you. Well, we're not like that. We don't think our dreams are bound to come true, because…" Gwen’s gaze dropped from Sybil’s eyes to her full lips. “Because they almost never do.”  
Sybil cupped her cheek.   
“Then that's why we must stick together. Your dream is my dream now, and I'll make it come true.”   
Sybil leaned in and pressed her lips to Gwen’s.


End file.
